Gearheads
Background As a technological advanced faction, the documentation of this faction has been put into words fairly well by librarians and the non-hostile party of the Gearheads, mostly its peaceful members, who do not dare to wage war or enter combat. The Gearhead faction started as a humble group of creatures who sought to gain control over the lands of Equestria, it has been founded after one of the leaders found a small piece of letter with a steampunk design on it. Soon followed more blueprints, all derived from this one letter, often referred as the "the first Fuel", as it read instructions on how some steampunk devices could be made and how these could be fueled. Later on the faction grew with members who also thought the power of devices could replace that of magic, or others who failed in magic. A small scouting group has been sent to uncover more of these blueprints or instruction letters, and with great success. One day a scout group returned to the community with a special blueprint of connecting these deviced to bodies, making the devices able to drain power from the body, therefore creating an infinite-lasting device. Garvis later used these technologies to turn himself into a mechanical device, powered by Garvis' own body as well as a powercore. A powercore was required in order to keep that much of a mechanical body parts up and running. Eventually the power and reach of the Gearheads faction grew bigger and bigger, as they slightly changed the plans of domination. Nowadays the faction still longs for rulership over entire Equestria, but does it less fiercly than usual. Garvis and a majority of the population, however, can still be hostile towards non-Gearhead members and are always armed. Community The Gearhead faction consists of tribal ponies and creatures that have banded together in a Steampunk style, where most of the members have abandoned magical practices. This causes most members to be weak against magic, unable to handle well with it. The community varies to highly sophicated, where creatures wear fancy suits along with some steampunk styled gears and devices, to street gangs. The clothing code varies a lot with jobs as well as how much one earns. Some of the best engineers come from the Gearheads, these often are skilled in steampunk robot building as well as making automatic devices for simple to difficult daily tasks. Some are obsessed with drones or with building so much that they are enhancing their bodies with pneumatic tools and equipment. As much as the engineers like to do their work, the Gearhead faction also has a lot of programmers. Even though a lot of the engineers often are skilled in this, the programmers are often more skilled than them, but also rely completely on the engineers. Main Cities *Scrapville, a small yet reinforced city built on steampower. A local mine and factory is nearby which is often referred as the "steamworks" as a lot of basic machinery parts are melted and casted into right shapes there. *Sparkston, founded near a mineralrich lake as well as a hill, making it easy for the inhabitants to gather resourceful materials for constructs. *Shrapnelcity *Brattleston *Cogston *Stirlingcity Military The military army of the Gearheads is fairly strong and advanced, yet can be also unorganised. Luckily for the Gearheads, their backup line consists mostly of static defenses as turrets and flak guns, requiring little effort. This has only be done to a few cities and regions however, making some of the lands of the Gearheads fairly dangerous and open. A lot of civilians are carrying weaponry or have tools and equipment with them in order to themselves. Trivia *Most members have abandoned the use of magic *The Gearheads are most likely one of the most advanced factions *Engineers are commonly found here *Lands and cities owned by the Gearheads often are empowered with weaponry and static defenses *The first fuel actually was a torn note *Their leader is Garvis Gearhead, but their true leader is their captain and their admiral / lord is Aaron Steele Category:Factions